Razem nie bali się niczego
by Neonika
Summary: Historia Severusa, Lily i Jamesa w odniesieniu do Heathcliffa, Cathy i Edgara, ALE to nie jest crossover jako taki. Po prostu dobrze kojarzyć Wichrowe Wzgórza. ;)


**Beta** : SzmaragDrac  
 **Tytuł:** : Zerżnięty z ostatnich kadrów ekranizacji z 1992  
 **Ostrzeżenia:** Ohoho, to będzie długa lista. Guilty pleasure (które znowu miało nie ujrzeć światła dziennego, przynajmniej nie na Mirriel, ale Draka krzyczy, że nie betowała na darmo, więc...), wtórność (nawet w stosunku do moich własnych fików), patos (żeby nie powiedzieć - kicz), naiwność, harlequin. Generalnie: #dramaqueen.  
 **Dodatkowo:** To nie jest crossover jako taki, ale znajomość Wichrowych Wzgór jest kluczowa dla zrozumienia niektórych, ee... dziwnych zdań. Jak nie znacie, to błagam, załóżcie bardzo optymistycznie, że tak całkiem głupia to ja nie jestem. Dziękuję.  
 **Podziękowania:** dla **Draki** i **Nukłażą** , które musiały wysłuchiwać moich jęków (czyli standard, kiedy zabieram się za coś poważniejszego).

* * *

 **Razem nie bali się niczego**

* * *

"Znalazłem bez trudu na zboczu w sąsiedztwie wrzosowiska trzy kamienne nagrobki (…) Stałem przez chwilę przy tych mogiłach pod spokojnym niebem. Patrzyłem na ćmy krążące wśród wrzosów i dzwonków leśnych, słuchałem miękkiego poszumu wiatru wśród traw i myślałem, że nic już chyba nie mąci spokojnego snu tym, co spoczywają w tej cichej ziemi".

Emily Brontë, _Wichrowe Wzgórza_

* * *

 _W czasach, kiedy chmury zwiastowały jedynie deszcz, a w niebo można było patrzeć bez lęku nawet podczas burzy, wszystko wydawało się proste. I nawet jeśli Cathy marszczyła nosek i otrzepywała sukienkę, gdy Heathcliff wracał do stajni zamiast do dworu, wrzosowiska wciąż były ich domem._

* * *

Lily najbardziej kocha jesień i nie potrafi zrozumieć, jakim cudem można nie mieć ulubionej pory roku, jednak Severus jej nagabywania kwituje zawsze tak samo.  
– Co za bzdury – prycha i wykrzywia wargi w ironicznym grymasie. Spojrzeniem zdaje się rzucać wyzwanie przyjaciółce, ale ta nic sobie z tego nie robi; wystawia język i śmieje się wesoło, a kiedy Severus teatralnie przewraca oczami, Lily obsypuje go złoto-czerwonymi liśćmi. I mimo że w odpowiedzi otrzymuje kolejne prychnięcia, wie, że to tylko pozory – już po chwili kolorowe liście wirują wokół niej i chociaż Severus udaje, że nie ma z tym nic wspólnego, nie potrafi ukryć radości, kiedy Lily łapie go za ręce i kręcą się, kręcą się w kółko, by w końcu bez tchu opaść na spaloną słońcem trawę.  
– Głupol – oznajmia Severus tonem, w którym pobłażliwość miesza się z czułością.  
Lily wzdycha z zadowoleniem i dopiero ukłucie w sercu na widok przyjaciela niemrawo zbierającego się do domu przypomina jej, że nie wszystko jest tak, jak być powinno.

* * *

 _Kiedy upływający czas zamiast pozornie przypadkowych muśnięć mierzyły krzyżyki w kalendarzu Heathcliffa, wszystko jeszcze można było naprawić. Bo nawet jeśli Cathy coraz częściej bywała damą w Drozdowym Gnieździe, zawsze wracała na wrzosowiska._

* * *

Czasami Lily jest zmęczona staniem pośrodku, ale wciąż chce walczyć. Przyzwyczaiła się do humorów Severusa i kiedy przyjaciel po raz kolejny obraża wszystkich Gryfonów, dziewczyna czeka w milczeniu.  
– Już? Skończyłeś? – pyta w końcu, jednak w odpowiedzi otrzymuje tylko to znajome, wyzywające spojrzenie, jakby Severus sprawdzał, jak daleko może się posunąć, jak wiele ona będzie w stanie znieść, zanim odejdzie.  
– To świetnie, chodź – mówi Lily, udając, że nie zauważa zachowania przyjaciela, i ciągnie go za sobą w stronę Zakazanego Lasu. Severus zrzędzi, gdy dziewczyna włazi na drzewo, ale jej natarczywe spojrzenie ostatecznie skłania go do wspięcia się za nią. I chociaż usta Severusa ani drgną, to w czarnych oczach pojawia się dziwne ciepło, kiedy Lily, chcąc przykleić przyjacielowi klonowy nosek, nieuważnie przeciąga palcami po zadrapaniu na jego policzku.  
– Nie musisz mnie testować, wiesz? – mówi cicho, opierając czoło o ramię Severusa, ale mimo że ten przygarnia ją do siebie, Lily nie może oprzeć się wrażeniu, że to nie wystarczy.

* * *

 _Gdy mróz i promienie księżycowe posiadły moc zniszczenia wszechświata, wszystko się rozpadło. Bo nawet jeśli Cathy w głębi serca pozostała hardą dzikuską, to nie z Edgarem chciała biegać po wrzosowiskach._

* * *

Z czasem Lily zauważa, że jej obawy zaczęły się spełniać; jej gotowość do zdawania kolejnych egzaminów nie uspokaja Severusa, a powoduje nowe wymagania. I chociaż dziewczyna rozumie, że to tylko strach przed odrzuceniem, chociaż obiecywała sobie tyle razy, że nigdy nie zrezygnuje, w końcu przychodzi taki moment, że żadne z nich nie znajduje słów, że wszystko zostało już powiedziane, wreszcie – że kilka słów za dużo, i Lily potrzebuje oddechu.  
– No, Krukoni rozgromili Puchonów, ale jeśli w przyszłą sobotę wygramy ze Ślizgonami o przynajmniej sto czterdzieści punktów, to wciąż będziemy walczyli o Puchar – peroruje podekscytowany James. – Jeszcze po kremowym? Lily?  
Dziewczyna parska śmiechem na widok Huncwotów energicznie kiwających głowami.  
– Chętnie – mówi i przeciąga się z zadowoleniem. Jest zdziwiona tym, jak bardzo cieszy ją takie zwykłe gadanie o głupotach, gdy jedynym, w czym ktokolwiek doszukuje się dwuznaczności, jest „polerowanie miotły", a największym dramatem okazuje się Peter strącający kufel na podłogę.  
I nawet szeleszczące liście nie są w stanie już nic naprawić, kiedy Lily dokonuje wyboru.

* * *

 _Kiedy rozwiane liście odsłoniły niewzruszone skały, wszystko się pogmatwało. Bo nawet jeśli Cathy znów spędzała czas z Heathcliffem na wrzosowiskach, to do Wichrowych Wzgórz nie było już dla niej powrotu._

* * *

Lily stara się być idealną żoną. James wie, że zawsze, gdy wróci do domu, dostanie szybkiego buziaka w policzek i ciepły obiad, że nawet jeśli opowie słaby dowcip, to Lily się uśmiechnie, a kiedy bez uprzedzenia zaprosi przyjaciół, suszenie głowy odbędzie się na osobności.  
– Ma twoje oczy, ale wygląda zupełnie jak ja – powtarza w kółko James, gdy tylko Harry pojawia się na świecie. I chociaż Lily uśmiecha się słodko w odpowiedzi, a syna kocha bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, czasami, patrząc na drobną buzię dziecka, łapie się na myśli, że jego nosek powinien być większy, a twarz bardziej pociągła.  
– Moje słoneczko – mówi wtedy szybko i przyciska usta do główki Harry'ego, chcąc ukryć zawstydzenie.  
– Moje dwa słoneczka – odpowiada James ze śmiechem i Lily machinalnie przytula się do męża, ale nie może pozbyć się myśli, że ta letniość, ten spokój, które tak ją przyciągały, nie zawsze są lepsze od ciągłej niepewności i walki.  
– Kocham was – szepcze trochę na próbę, jakby chciała przypomnieć sobie, że już wybrała i że wybrała przecież dobrze, jednak gdy za oknem dostrzega kolorowe jesienne liście, zdaje sobie sprawę, że to nie wystarczy, że będzie musiała wybierać każdego dnia, wciąż i wciąż od nowa.

* * *

 _Kiedy okazało się, że nawet najmocniejszy płomień w końcu gaśnie, a błyskawice świecą jasno, ale krótko, nie zostało nic, co można by naprawić. I nawet jeśli Heathcliff włamał się do Drozdowego Gniazda i wydarł Cathy z trumny, by po raz ostatni ją pocałować, to wrzosowiska były miejscem prawdziwego pożegnania._

* * *

Kiedy Severus opuszcza dom Potterów, dostrzega w świetle latarni październikowe, czerwono-złote liście. Ma wrażenie, że są wszędzie; otaczają go, atakują z każdej strony. Rosną na drzewach, leżą na trawnikach, przemykają nad ulicą niesione podmuchami wiatru. Gdy jeden z nich upada mu pod nogi, Severus podnosi go i przez chwilę obraca między palcami. _A ty, Sev? Jaką porę roku najbardziej lubisz?_ – nagle słyszy w głowie dziewczęcy głosik i powoli odwraca się w stronę zniszczonego budynku. Przez chwilę wpatruje się w niego w napięciu, ale w końcu rozluźnia pięść i niespiesznie odchodzi w dół ulicy.  
Kawałki rozdartego liścia leniwie opadają na ziemię.


End file.
